


Spoil him

by CURUS



Series: Marco Bodtom Week 2015 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A day late sorta because I'm slow, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Marco Bodtom Week, Marco Bodtom Week 2015, PWP without Porn, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, We just hop right into the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CURUS/pseuds/CURUS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Eren like spoiling Marco. He gives them his body and they give him what he wants in return. </p><p>What Marco wants, Marco gets. </p><p>Day 3 of Marco Bodtom Week. Prompt: Give and Take</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoil him

**Author's Note:**

> This was hard because I did not know what to do for this prompt. :P Plus I went to the movies instead of doing this or homework so I kinda just pulled this out my ass because I needed some EreJeanMarco this week. 
> 
> Always be safe, friends, and make sure everything is consensual! Treat your lovers the way Eren and Jean would treat Marco: With love and care. c:

Overwhelming. That’s how everything felt in this moment. Overwhelming and _mind-blowing_. It was so hard to think of anything aside from the pulsing pleasure running through every single vein in his body. It was a completely new level of intensity that Marco didn’t want to end. From the burn of rope around his wrists to the ache in his back from being bound with his arms above his head for so long. From the sting of the red lines on his chest and stomach to the deep pulse from the dark hickies all over his thighs and throat. The feeling of his snarky blonde boyfriend’s cock buried deep in his ass felt good despite the fact that they purposely toned down the preparation as per Marco’s request. It made him feel even fuller than he was.

The trembling brunette was spread on his back, arms above his head and tied to the headboard of their bed and his legs spread open, hanging around Jean’s waist as he repeatedly thrusted in and out of the tight heat that was Marco. God, it felt amazing to be inside such a tight space, Jean was sure he had died and gone to heaven. Or Hell since they had been rather shameless tonight.

And Jean was only one half of Marco’s source of pleasure.

Right behind Jean, watching with fascinated and hungry emerald and gold eyes, was the always-fiery Eren, his hands rested by Jean’s hips and holding Marco’s legs down by the ankles, acting as a second bind for the freckled man. It kept Marco from writhing as he normally would, kept him from wrapping his long legs around Jean and forcing him to take Marco with no hesitation. It only added to the growing frustration and need the freckled brunette felt.

From where they kneeled, Jean and Eren were getting a lovely view of how their boyfriend was taking in each of Jean’s thrusts. With his chin rested on Jean’s shoulder, Eren licked his lips as he watched the blond fuck Marco senseless. Their tied up lover had long since given up struggling for control, now lying nearly limp and letting the moans and delirious sounds come from his mouth freely. He was completely numbed by the pleasure, eyes staring at the ceiling but not focusing, mouth open to let his needy and shameless moans escape. Marco’s untouched cock lied heavily on his stomach, soaked with precome that dribbled and pooled on his toned abdomen, rivulets oozing down his sides. It honestly looked good enough for Eren to just lean down and swallow the hard length into his mouth, obscene slurps and swallows sounding as he hungrily cleaned off the mess until his boyfriend was coming down his throat.

Oh, but Marco had made it very clear that that wasn’t what he wanted.

 _“I want…Jean to fuck me tonight.”_ That’s what Marco had asked for when the three of them were in tangled sheets, panting in unison and limbs in tangles. Marco had been held between Jean and Eren, often being spoiled by the two men with kisses and caresses that honestly drove him up the wall with both excitement and appreciation. Jean had already been palming at Marco’s dick, which was half-hard under the tight jeans, and Eren had been ravishing Marco’s pretty and soft lips. Marco had placed another kiss to Eren’s lips, a softer and more gentle one, before he murmured, _“I want Jean to fuck me straight into the bed… And I want to be tied up.”_ Turning to face Jean, a playful tongue slipped out and gave a quick swipe to the blonde’s parted lips, _“And I want Eren to fuck my face. I want him to fuck my throat until he comes. Until I gag around him.”_

Needless to say, Jean and Eren had jumped on board Marco’s request and they ended up with their lover under Jean’s control, skilled hands pulling Marco apart at the seams with ecstasy and lust. It was _amazing_.

“ _Gah-!_ Please, Jean. Eren. I want more… _Please_!”

A shiver shot up Jean and Eren’s spines, watching as Marco arched further into Jean’s thrusts, the small of his back probably making a lovely little arch that would make them both drool. (Wasn’t it amazing how a simple stretch of Marco’s back could send the two of them into some strange erotic frenzy? Jean always wondered if maybe Marco had some literal spell on them.) Letting go of Marco’s bruising hips, Jean ran his palm slowly through the pool of precome on Marco’s stomach, smearing it up and up to the brunette’s chest before he dragged his nails back down. The action ripped another low moan from Marco and he whispered a shaky _“yesyesyes”_ under his breath before pleading for Jean to do it again.

It was starting to get to Eren’s head though. He was painfully hard, the tip of his cock occasionally brushing against Jean’s back each time the blonde thrusted in and out of Marco’s ass, and Eren was sure he would go a little crazy if he kept watching from behind. Crawling along the bed, he made for the top of the bed, watching Marco’s dazed gaze. Stroking his cock with one hand, Eren reached out with his free hand and ran it through messy brown hair, “Want your other treat, Marco? Jean’s been taking you so good but I think it’s time I give you a little something.” He watched in awe as Marco’s lips parted once more and his tongue hung out, as if already asking Eren to just slide his cock down his throat. It was hard to really resist, too. Marco always seemed to throw out all modesty when it came to the three of them. In public, among friends, he claimed he wasn’t the sexy type, the type to bend over and plead for a good fuck, and in some cases he was that way, he was a little shy and gentle. But everybody had their slutty sides and Marco’s just so happened to enjoy being fucked in the ass and mouth at the same time.

Eren shifted up onto his knees, still stroking himself and still tangling his fingers in Marco’s hair, “Alright, baby. Since you look so fucking good right now, I guess I can spoil you.” Marco’s mouth was still open, tongue out and waiting, and the freckled brunette gave a quiet moan as he watched with dark eyes as Eren straddled his chest. As soon as Eren was settled, his grip on Marco’s hair tightened and it made him gasp and whine with need. They all knew how much Marco seemed to enjoy hair pulling. Even Eren liked it.

Glancing over his shoulder, Eren threw a crooked grin at Jean, who returned the look and wrapped Marco’s weak legs around himself, holding them as his thrusts began slowing, just to let Marco focus more on Eren than Jean. Looking back down at Marco, Eren scooted up closer to their boyfriend’s head, nudging Marco’s lips with the head of his cock, “Open wide, sweetheart. You’ll love this.” He saw the way Marco’s pupils blew out a little more, eyes so dark they were like a black night sky, and like an obedient dog, Marco opened his mouth, tongue back out and waiting, a soft exhale brushing against Eren’s sensitive head. Letting only the dribbling tip touch Marco’s tongue, Eren sighs softly as he saw the tongue twitch from the taste of bitter precome. Still, Marco looked so damn good like this, “You’re such a good boy, aren’t you?” He quietly praised and he glanced back at Jean one more time before he finally guided himself into the freckled man’s warm mouth, hand still gripping the other’s hair and keeping his head tilted back. Instantly, Marco’s lips were wrapped around the hard dick and he immediately began sucking, working his tongue along the bit that Eren had slipped in. Shakily sighing, Eren began slowly rocking his hips to gently fuck Marco’s mouth, “Ohyeah, just like that…” He breathed, “You’re so good at this.”

Little by little, Eren pushed further into Marco’s mouth until he felt him gag around his head and swallow around him. His breath caught in his throat and Eren tugged at the brunette’s hair, “ _Ah!_ Hang in there, princess… Because you’re going to love what comes next.” It was the best warning he could give before he tangled both hands into Marco’s hair and began thrusting in and out of his boyfriend’s mouth, Jean gradually picking up his own pace with Eren until the two were fucking Marco relentlessly from both ends.

It was what they agreed on: They wouldn’t hold back unless Marco made it clear he wanted to stop. Until Marco decided to make three hard tugs at his binds or until he cried the safe word, they would fuck him until they filled him up completely.

Marco was on cloud nine, drowning in the goodness that was Jean and Eren. He was trying to handle the delicious cock fucking his throat raw while enjoying the one fucking his ass. He loved it. He wanted it all so bad. He wanted them to keep going until he was a complete wreck and filled with them, covered in them. He moaned and cried around Eren’s cock, eyes shut tight as he tried to meet Jean’s thrusts.

“ _Hng!_ M-Marco! Marco, baby, fuck- I wanna come on you!” Jean murmured breathlessly, fingers digging into the smooth skin of Marco’s thighs as his hips stuttered in their rhythm.

Thinking of Marco covered in cum, a complete mess and panting beneath them, Eren let out a hungry growl and he looked down at the beautiful brown eyes he adored so much, “If he gets to cum on your stomach, I wanna fucking cum on your pretty face…” The dark tone sent shivers through Marco’s body and he immediately nodded, impatiently humming his approval as best he could with a dick shoved in his mouth. The response made Eren grin shamelessly and he panted out a satisfied _yes_. “Alright, Jean. We’re good to go… Gonna make a beautiful mess of our little Marco.”

Behind Eren, Jean chuckled and he hicked Marco’s thighs higher up around his waist, “Fuck yeah…” Was all he managed to breathe before he choked back a moan and began railing Marco’s ass, making him tense and squeeze around his cock, “ _Agh_ do that again, babe! Don’t stop doing it!”

The two fucked their boyfriend relentlessly, Marco continuing to vocalize his pleasure with muffled and choked sounds, body trembling and legs tightening around Jean. With Jean hitting the right spot each time, Marco was coming undone like weakened string, toes curling and muscles quivering. It was Eren who pulled out first after letting one hand release Marco’s hair and grip the headboard as he quickly stroked his cock. Breathless, Marco panted and licked his lips to catch the occasional spill of precome, “Yes, please cum on me. I want it. I want you to cum all over me!” The amount of need in Marco’s voice had Eren giving a small cry as he scooted back enough and letting himself release, cumming all over the brunette’s face and ribbons of white staining his cheeks, lips and nose. Again, Marco held his tongue out, catching plenty and swallowing quickly as if starved for the taste of Eren who tried to milk himself of every bit just for Marco.

Jean tumbled soon after, pulling out and quickly holding his and Marco’s hard cocks together, still rocking his hips and stroking them quickly until Marco whimpered Jean’s name, cumming on himself and with Jean, both squirting onto the toned muscles of Marco’s stomach and making a mess on him.

The three fell into a comfortable silence, aside from their attempts at catching their breath. Eren tumbled off Marco, collapsing on the bed beside the shivering man before he quickly undid the ties around Marco’s wrists. Jean instantly came up as well, grasping one of Marco’s hands and kissing the red sores.

“You okay, Marco?” Eren asked, petting at their boyfriend’s hair and peppering gentle kisses along Marco’s freckled cheeks and nose, occasionally lapping at the mess on Marco's face. Still shivering, Marco nodded and gave a reassuring soft smile. Jean busied himself with kissing the marks of Marco’s wrists while Eren pampered their partner with sweet words of affection and praise while wiping off the streaks of cum, telling him that he did so good and asking if he enjoyed himself too, which Marco immediately answered with a quiet and content _yes_.

Jean grabbed the water on the bedside table and Eren got up to get a warm damp washcloth to clean Marco's stomach. Helping him sit up, Jean had Marco take a few drinks before giving a gentle nuzzle to his cheek despite the possibility of smearing some of the mess on himself. It may not have been their roughest sex but they always wanted to make sure that Marco was okay and that he knew he was going to be taken care of afterward.

After they cleaned their lover off and after they changed the bedsheet, Jean and Eren made sure to keep Marco between them, letting him cuddle up to Jean’s chest and lacing his fingers with Eren’s. Marco was always cuddly after sex, but he also went out like a light afterward, drifting off with a content smile. It was the best part of the afterglow, in Jean and Eren’s opinion. They always loved spending a few moments watching Marco sleep and giving each other their own warm and soft kisses before falling asleep, nestled close to Marco under the warm bed covers.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! I am a beacon of sin. 
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](http://vanitas-vanilla.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> And here's the [Bottom Bodt Brigade](http://bottombodtbrigade.tumblr.com/), the place to go when you want your Marco Bodtom fix!


End file.
